efimera victoria
by maryna whitlock
Summary: si los Vulturis volvieran de nuevo, pero esta vez a por Alice... ¿a por quien irían primero?


**Ningún personaje es mío, todos de Stephenie meyer, aunk eso ya lo sabemos todos.**

**Esta es mi primera historia… compasión!**

**LA CAZA **

Corrí en medio de bosque, escurriéndome por entre las hojas. No dejaba huellas en el suelo lleno de hojarasca pero aún así los livianos pasos que oía detrás de mí me ganaban terreno. Intenté despistarlos encaramándome a una rama baja y me balanceé hasta llegar a la cumbre, desde allí fui de árbol en árbol, aunque no sirvió para nada. Jane me siguió, se lo estaba pasando en grande y estaba muy excitada por lo difícil que era cazarme. Sabía que no debía ni verme, de lo contrario podría usar su fatídico poder y sería mi perdición.

- Jasper – oí una suave, tranquila voz – no sirve de nada huir.

Sus pasos se acercaron demasiado y, un poco a la desesperada, me tiré a un río que corría por debajo mío , sumergiéndome y buceando a toda velocidad hacia el fondo. Absolutamente todas las criaturas marina huyeron de mí.

Oí el sonido que más me había aterrorizado en mi larga existencia: un chapoteo apagado proveniente de la superficie y unos ojos de color rojo apagado que surgían de las tranquilas aguas lo acompañaron, casi al mismo tiempo un dolor terrible, como si de un fuego en mis venas se tratase, solo comparable con mi transformación.

Grité y una riada de burbujas huyó de mi boca. Me sentía como si me estuviese quemando y el agua a mi alrededor no hiciese nada por evitarlo.

Jane acrecentó su sonrisa y el dolor se redobló para alcanzar límites que en mi vida (o mi no vida) había imaginado. Sentía tal quemazón que me pregunté como es que el agua no hervía a mí alrededor. Me retorcía en el líquido transparente sin ser capaz de hacer nada que aliviase el dolor cuando una figura alta y esbelta me tocó en el hombro. Al instante el dolor cesó tan rápido como comenzó.

Miré a mi salvadora y por poco trago agua de la sorpresa.

-¿Bella? – la última vez que la había visto estaba en brasil haciendo algunas transacciones a Alice (seguramente contratando tres camiones para transporte de ropa o algo así) y ahora aparecía aquí en el momento más oportuno. Pero… ¿por qué había tenido que tocarme para que su escudo me cubriera? En sus ojos encontré la respuesta: estaba tan sedienta que no comprendía podía siquiera nadar, y tenía una mordedura en un lado le cuello que parecía muy envenenada, su ponzoña debía ser débil por la falta de sangre.

Señaló hacia arriba y yo la subí rápidamente hasta la superficie, Jane había desaparecido.

La tumbé en la orilla y lo que ví me asustó: Estaba casi gris y se agitaba continuamente por sus esfuerzos de desintoxicarse, le quité el pelo del cuerpo y observé la mordedura. En efecto, iba con las de ganar el veneno intruso. Rápidamente me incliné hacia ella pero me apartó, como diciendo que estaba demasiado débil y que podía ella sola. No le hice caso. Hundí mis dientes en el mismo sitio que lo había hecho el otro vampiro y succioné tanto como fui capaz. Mi cuerpo se agitó pero no le hice caso, seguí hasta que sentí el sabor de sabor de su propia ponzoña.

Al separarme de ella era mi cuerpo el que temblaba, yo tampoco estaba en mi mejor momento. Me mordí los labios de granito y esperé a que los temblores cesaran y es escozor se apagase, luego la ayudé a incorporarse y nos dirigimos a la mansión, alimentándonos por el camino.

La batalla había terminado cuando llegamos. Alice se acercó a mí corriendo y nos miramos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos. La preocupación y la tensión de la familia se sentía a kilómetros de distancia por lo que me apresuré a informarles de lo que había pasado con Jane, los ojos de mi compañera se oscurecieron cuando mencioné la tortura y brillaron cuando relaté la intervención de Bella. Ellos también me explicaron que los Vulturis habían dado la vuelta en un momento dado y se habían ido sin dar explicaciones ni llevarse absolutamente nada. Tardarían en volver.

Cuando entrábamos en casa Alice me habló en un susurro:

- Iban por ti, Edward lo oyó, saben que solo me uniría a ellos si era tu vida la que dependiese de ello- sus emociones iban desde la preocupación a la ira.

- lo sé, pero no se lo voy a poner fácil – sonreí y ella me copió.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, celebrando la efímera victoria.

**Es corta xro la próxima creo k será una serie... ¿reviews?**


End file.
